youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Cult of Dusty
Dusty Smith (born ), better known online as Cult of Dusty, is an Atheist American YouTube vlogger who uploads videos intent on promoting atheism leftism as well as anti-theism in a boisterous and aggressive matter, even involving deaththreat to opponent. He is an avid supporter of logic over faith and has his own line of logic-based t-shirts to that effect. Controversy On December 19, 2013, Smith uploaded a video called “'Duck Dynasty Is Fake!'”, and gained much attention for it. He uploaded it soon after the deal with Phil Robertson criticizing homosexuality and comparing it with bestiality. In the video, Smith claims that popular A&E show Duck Dynasty, is completely scripted/fake. On March 27th. 2019. Cult of Dusty along with his fanbase posted all the list of PewDiePie's followers to send deaththreat against him and his followers as a retaliation from Gunman Urges People to Subscribe to PewDiePie[20], the list include Google CEO, H3H3production, VoiceoverPete eta. This forced PewDiePie to unfollow everyone on Twitter other than BTS. SJW’s At one point during the 2016 presidential election, Smith was a large supporter of Bernie Sanders. So, when Bernie Sanders was beaten by Hillary Clinton, he was looking for an alternative, and he loathed Hillary Clinton, so he became a fan of Donald Trump. Ergo, he joined r/The_Donald. Smith found a trend; many of the users on the r/The_Donald considered themselves Alt-Right, or the Alternative Right. Smith became a member of the Alt-Right. Not a white nationalist, however, just a Trump supporter and an anti-SJW. Smith then reviewed Trump’s campaign. This made Smith realize something; one of the biggest communities on YouTube, the anti-SJW community, was too focused on SJWs. SJWs were annoying, but they weren’t threatening the state of the country. And the obsession with SJWs led to people thinking Trump was good because he wasn’t politically correct. But that wasn’t the entire picture; Trump had a dangerous Vice President; Mike Pence, who was a theocrat. Also, Pence revealed that he would be responsible for the country and that Trump would just hold the title of “president.” Not only that, but Trump himself had dangerous policies. He wanted to deregulate companies, and he didn’t believe in climate change. These two realizations made Smith realize that focusing on SJW’s only was a bad thing because it could lead to Trump becoming president. On October 25, 2016, Smith made a video where he criticized this thread. The video was called How The Alt-Right Took Over The Skeptic Community. The video was met with a lot of hate. On October 28, 2016, Smith uploaded a video called Why I Joined The Alt-Right And Why I Quit. In this video, Smith told this story and told the anti-SJW community the dangers of focusing on SJWs. The video met outrage and dislikes. On November 8, 2016, Trump beat Hillary in the 2016 election. On January 20, 2017, Trump became the 45th president of the United States. Around early 2017, in response, Smith became a heavy critic of Trump, the Right, The Alt-Right, and the anti-SJW community. Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Commentary YouTubers